PPG & RRB Truth or Dare
by coolcrystal
Summary: Their all yours! In your review you can truth or dare them something and they have to do it!
1. Intro

**This is just something I wanted to do **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG!! BOO HOO**

Review a Truth or Dare and the PPG or RRB has to do it!!

"What?!" Blossom and Brick said.

Both try to crawl away.

Butch, "I ain't doing nothing."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Bubbles says quietly in her corner.

"Whatever 'cause I'm doing it anyway."

Buttercup scowls in her corner while Boomer tries to hide.

I laugh.

"Get in a circle kiddos."

"Nope" Butch says.

"Don't make me have Stacy kiss you in my other story!"

"FINE!"

"So people, start reviewing!!!!"

Heh I love this… so really start reviewing!


	2. Dares

**Thx Fashionpuff!! This chapter is made on ur review!!!**

"Okay kiddies, are you ready for a little game of truth or dare?"

"No." they all say in unison.

"Oh well!! 'Cause here they come!!"

_Can't wait to continue reading! Here are some dares!_

_Brick: I dare you to reveal one thing you like about Blossom and why. Do it._

_Don't make me tell coolcrystal to bring Princess in there to kiss you!_

_Blossom: I dare you to hug Brick for one minute!_

_Bubbles: When you saw Boomer the second time, you said he was cute, so I dare_

_you to tell him how you felt about him back then._

_Boomer: I dare you to let Bubbles sit in your lap for the rest of the story_

_or at least one chapter._

_Buttercup and Butch: I dare you to let Butch kiss you on the lips for one_

_minute Buttercup, and Butch, you have to do it. Or I will tell coolcrystal to_

_bring in Stacy to kiss you and Mitch Mitchellson to kiss Buttercup and I know_

_you two won't want that to happen, do you!?_

_Hope you take some or all of my dare suggestions!_

_Sugar, spice, and everything nice,_

_Fashionpuff._

"What?!" Buttercup and Butch yelled.

Laughter.

"Brick, go ahead, do your dare!!"

Brick blushes, " Blo-Blossom's CUTE AND SMART!" More blushing. "Because she's just really really cute and she helps me with my homework. She's also a GREAT kisser."

Blossom starts to blush like mad. "Go ahead and do your dare Blossom!!"

Blossom grabs Brick and hugs him. Both blush and smile. She finally pulls away but with sadness.

"You thought I was cute?" Boomer asked facing Bubbles.

"Yeah…I really like you." Bubbles blushes and looks at the floor.

"Well, I think you're cute too. But we'll have to wait for the 8th chapter of coolcrystal's story to figure out what happens to us. (which is in progress!!)

Bubbles goes to sit and Boomer's lap.

"Stay there in till the story is over!!"

"Fine."

"Buttercup, Butch. Pucker up!!"

"I don't want to!! And I don't want to kiss Mitch either!!!" Starts gagging.

"To bad cause you have to pick one!!"

"That's not fair!!! Butch get's an easy choice, 'cause he likes Stac—"

O la la people!! Butch is kissing Buttercup!!! She's falling over I swear!! OMG!! Butch is on top of Buttercup, and now she's on top of him!! This is a HOT minute! And now Blossom is giggling.

"How was that?" Butch is asking.

"Really… nice!" Buttercup says.

I turn away!! "Save it for my story!!"

"Fine!"

Fashionpuff now you got them started! Oh well. I need more reviews now so tell everybody you know to send me a dare!!

**Hope you like this chapter. THANKS TO FASHIONPUFF! **


	3. More Dares

**Sry…school is really hitting hard w/ all the homework, but I am working on that…so here is the 3****rd**** chapter!!**

**Chapter 3: More Dares**

"I'm back!!!" I shout looking at everyone who were eyeing me like I was crazy. Pissha, they're the crazy ones.

"DARE TIME!!!"

Groans that seem to echo for ten minuets. "Ok…"

_heh,im gunna mess up their little minds with my disturbed one_

butch:if you had to choose between blossom or bubbles to be ur gf,whitch one would you choose?

brick:same thing as butch cept with bubbles or buttercup.

boomer:same thing as your bros cept with buttercup and blossom.

blossom:same thing with the boys cept with boomer and butch.

buttercup:same thing as them cept with boomer and brick.

bubbles:same thing as them cept with brick and butch.

yes i do like odd rowdyruff and powerpuff pairing(actualy,im into much crazier crud)

DONT FORGET TO SAY WHY MY PRETTIES!!manical laugh

"WHY AM I FIRST??"

"Because we like to torture you, now get on with the dare!!"

"Fine, if I had to pick…I would pick Blossom."

"WHAT?! WHY ME?" Blossom screams to the top of her lungs.

"Because Bubbles is a baby, and you're the next toughest one, so I pick you." He examines his nails.

"Now Brick, who would you pick between Bubbles or Buttercup?" I ask, looking at him as if his answer had my life in it.

"Well, I'd have to say Bubbles because Buttercup's just to…em… Buttercup. And Bubbles is nicer." Blossom then adjusts his cap for him.

"Boomer?" I ask.

"Blossom, because every time I see Buttercup I think I'm gonna die."

"WHY AM I NOT PREFERED???" Buttercup asked obviously mad.

"Because girl, you just to tough, no one but me can beat you." Butch said smirking at her.

She slumps down and looks at her wrist.

"OK,okay. I'm gonna get this over with." Blossom said looking determined.

"I would pick Boomer because I have a feeling that Butch would be very violent and probably hurt me." She looked satisfied and changed her sitting position.

"My turn!" Buttercup started "I pick Brick because besides Butch, he's the only one who might give me a challenge in sports."

"Bubbles?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"Butch."

"WHAT???"

"Yes, Butch because I've never been with a bad boy before." She started to giggle.

"Next!"

_I have a couple of dares... ok first one is for Blossom and Brick I want Brick to make-out with Blossom for a long time like a chapter! _

Butch and Buttercup... Buttercup your going to hate me for this but I want you to give Butch a passionate kiss (ha ha)

Sorry no dares for Bubbles and Boomer (yet)

"Okie!! I don't know if we can do the make out session right now, so we'll do it in the next chapter." Brick and Blossom sigh a sigh of relief.

"Buttercup, kiss Butch!!"

She groans but puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He seems to crash into her. She breaks it, for a breath. Butch, he kisses her back, this time not letting her take a breath and continues to kiss her.

"Stop already!!!" I shout

"Fine!"

"So ppl that's our chapter! Thank you and goodnight!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! Chapter 9 of my other story is almost finished so be patient like you have been!** **Thankies**

**Coolcrystal130 **


End file.
